Estoy aquí por ti
by Daria
Summary: Sora sale con Matt pero éste le es infiel, ¿cómo se siente Sora? taiora


**Estoy aquí...por ti**

****

****

Un día lluvioso fue...el día que empezó todo.

Yo fui a ver un concierto de Matt y había conseguido el coraje para confesarle mis sentimientos. Al finalizar su concierto, fui a buscarle.

Salió del camerino y, al verme, me pareció que se sorprendió.

- ¡Sora! ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó.

- Bueno, es que...había venido a tu concierto para verte cantar y también...para hablar contigo.

Estaba muy nerviosa...¿y si él ya estaba con alguna de sus muchas fans?

- Ah...pues dime. ¿Qué querías decirme? – me preguntó, al parecer, sin idea de aquello que iba a decirle.

- Verás...yo... – apreté con fuerza los puños y tragué saliva - ¡te quiero, Matt! – solté finalmente, ardiendo mis mejillas.

- ¿En serio? ¡Yo también, Sora!

En aquel momento me sentí muy dichosa pero no sabía el sufrimiento que tendría que pasar desde aquel momento...

Matt y yo empezamos a salir juntos. No nos veíamos mucho porque él tenía mucho trabajo con sus conciertos . La verdad es que desde que Matt y yo empezamos a salir, Tai se comportaba de forma extraña. Me evitaba, no hablaba casi nunca conmigo y, cuando lo hacía, solía dirigirme comentarios sarcásticos sobre ambos, Matt y yo. Me hacía sentir muy mal. Un día se lo comenté a Matt y él dijo que Tai estaría celoso de él. No entendí qué quiso decir con aquello aquel día pero sí más tarde.

Otro día, también lluvioso, había quedado con Matt en el parque. Estuve esperándole una larga hora y, como ya estaba totalmente empapada, decidí marcharme a buscarlo a su casa. Toqué unas cinco veces el timbre de su casa pero nadie vino a abrir la puerta. Entonces me asomé por su ventana y vi...a mi novio con otra chica...besándose. No pude soportarlo. Salí corriendo y llorando hacia no sabía dónde. Sin darme cuenta toqué el timbre de una casa y salió un chico. Después de secarme las lágrimas, vi quién era: Tai. Había ido a la casa de Tai de forma inconsciente. Él salió y, al verme en tal estado (mojada totalmente y llorando), me abrazó. No me preguntó nada y se lo agradecí en silencio. No quería recordar. Cuando paré de llorar, me habló.

- No sé qué te ha pasado, ni tampoco te voy a obligar a que me lo cuentes pero si puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor...sólo dímelo. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? – me dijo, sonriéndome.

Yo sólo asentí. No sabia si decírselo o no.

- Prefiero no recordarlo...pero de verdad que te agradezco que te preocupes por mí. Bueno, hasta mañana.

- ¡Estás hecha polvo! No puedes irte por ahí ahora como estás. Quédate en mi casa esta noche.

- ¿Qué?

- No voy a hacerte nada...Matt me mataría. – me dijo sonriendo.

Yo sonreí débilmente pero, no pudiendo evitar recordar lo de antes, me entristecí y me puse a llorar otra vez.

- ¡Sora! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo? ... – me miró y pareció entender - ¡Lo sabía! Fue Matt, ¿a qué sí? Él fue el desgraciado que te hizo llorar. – me miró. Parecía furioso.

Me volvió a abrazar y dijo:

- Sora...nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños y quiero que sepas que...estoy aquí por ti, siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré – me dijo mirándome a los ojos. La verdad es que parecía ser sincero.

- Tai...gracias.

No sabía qué decirle...me trataba tan bien y se preocupaba tanto por mí...y yo, ¿qué hago por él?

- Tai, lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Hasta mañana.

- De acuerdo. Pero si vuelve a hacerte daño, no dudes en venir aquí. Yo estoy aquí por ti.

- Vale, gracias Tai.

Después de todo esto, empecé a mirar a Tai con otros ojos. Le vi más...comprensivo y maduro. Le miré no como el amigo de la infancia de siempre sino como un hombre. Volví a casa de Matt. Quería pensar que lo que había visto por la ventana de su casa eran imaginaciones mías. Toqué el timbre y apareció Matt.

- ¡Ho...hola, Sora! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – me preguntó, sorprendido.

- Pues...es que hace una hora que habíamos quedado en el parque. ¿Lo habías olvidado?

- Eh...¡lo siento! Es que he tenido ensayo hasta tarde – me dijo, pidiendo disculpas.

- No pasa nada – contesté secamente.

La verdad es que sí que pasaba algo, me había sentado muy mal y además me había mentido pero...mejor no recordar. Quizá después de todo había sido una pesadilla.

- Bueno, quédate a cenar, ya que estás.

- Vale, gracias.

Cenamos sin hablar. Cuando se fue a dejar las cosas en la cocina, yo miré su mesa. Entonces supe que aquello que había visto no había sido una pesadilla, sino real. Sobre la mesa había un pintalabios rosa y una camisa de Matt (la que llevaba cuando le había visto besándose con la chica) con varias manchas del mismo color. Sin poder evitarlo, ya habían comenzado a aparecer lágrimas en mis ojos.

Para que Matt no me viera y descubriera que lo había visto, salté por la ventana y me fui a casa de Tai. Allí, Tai me estaba esperando. Él sabía que iba a volver. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que realmente a quien yo quería era a Tai. El amor es cosa de dos y no de uno. Matt y yo nunca nos hemos querido realmente, yo sentía algo por él pero eso fue antes de salir con él y ahora creo que ese algo no era realmente amor. Quizá fuera simple afecto o atracción.

- Sora, ya sé que no es el momento para decírtelo pero... – comenzó a decir Tai sin dejar de abrazarme – te amo.

Me quedé atónita. Por unos momentos, me di cuenta del daño que le había hecho a Tai hablándole de Matt, de cómo él me ayudó a declararme y su actitud extraña últimamente.

- Tai...yo...necesito tiempo. Espero que lo comprendas.

- Claro. Estoy aquí por ti. Esperaré cuanto tú quieras, hasta que Matt sólo sea un recuerdo borroso en tu memoria y yo te importe algo.

- Tai...ya me importas. De hecho, creo que siempre te he querido a ti y no a Matt. Hoy me he dado cuenta de eso pero... hoy he tenido un día horrible y...

No pude acabar de decir la frase porque Tai me besó. Yo no sabía si aquello era correcto o no pero...le correspondí el beso y me gustó, sinceramente. Matt y yo sólo nos habíamos dado un beso desde que empezamos a salir y no fue para nada como este.

Se notaba que Tai descargaba toda su pasión en mí. Me quiere de verdad. No como Matt.

Entonces llegó Kari, la hermana pequeña de Tai, y nos separamos al instante. No sé si ella nos vio pero...volvió a entrar en la casa riéndose.

- Lo siento, Sora, yo...por favor, perdóname. No pude controlar mis sentimientos ... – me dijo Tai mirándome a los ojos y, realmente parecía que lo sintiera mucho.

- No tienes por qué disculparte...no sé si estará bien pero si Matt se besó con otra chica yo también puedo besarme con otros chicos, supongo. Además no me ha desagradado...

- ¿Que Matt qué? ¿Era por eso por lo que llorabas? ¡Vaya desgraciado! ¡Se va a enterar!

- Déjalo, Tai. Ya no me importa. Ahora ya no. Ahora que sé que te quiero.

- Sora...

Ahora fui yo quien le dio el beso y él se sonrojó. Después nos despedimos.

El día siguiente fue un día soleado, el fin de mis días lluviosos. El comienzo de una nueva etapa de mi vida...junto a Tai porque él siempre estuvo ahí por mí...

- Fin –

Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo va? Soy Daria con otro fanfic, esta vez de Digimon. Yo siempre quise que Sora acabara con Tai y no con Matt. Siempre he sido una gran fan del Taiora. La verdad es que desde que vi el funesto (para mí) final de Digimon 02 me dejó de gustar Digimon y perdí las ganas de escribir fanfics también sobre esta serie. Y, de hecho, este será el último fanfic que escribiré de Digimon. Sólo lo hice a petición de un amigo mío del msn, por lo tanto, se lo dedico a él. Espero que os haya gustado el fanfic y ya sabéis, comentarios, opiniones, críticas, etc. a mi email o reviews.


End file.
